millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 13 (U.S. syndication)
The thirteenth season of the syndicated U.S. version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 8, 2014 and ended on May 29, 2015. It is the fifth and final season of the U.S. shuffle format. This is the only season hosted by Terry Crews. For this season, the show moved from East Harlem to Stamford, Connecticut. In the shuffle format, the timer from the 2008-2010 U.S. Clock Format was removed. Gameplay was split into two rounds. In the first round, the contestant would face ten questions with random shuffled difficulty and random unknown values ranging from $100 to $25,000; answering these questions correctly would reveal the amount behind it and add such amount to the contestant's "bank". In the second round, the contestant would face four increasingly difficult questions; answering these questions correctly would increase the contestant's "bank" value up to $100,000, $250,000, $500,000, and $1,000,000, in that order. Like the original format, the contestant can end the game by walking away from a question without answering it. Answering a question incorrectly would still end a contestant's game. In the first round, the contestant would leave with only half of the "bank" value upon walking away from a question; in this round, the contestant would leave with $1,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. In the second round, the contestant would leave with the entire "bank" value upon walking away from a question, unlike the first round; in this round, the contestant would leave with $25,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. The “Thousandaire” audience game returns this season, and it’s now joined by two new audience games — “Fastest Feet” and “Team Millionaire.” “Fastest Feet” reminds us a lot of both ye olde Millionaire’s Fastest Finger game and TPiR’s Race Game: it’s a challenge in which four audience members are given themed cards and are tasked with physically putting them into the right order to split a $1,000 prize. And “Team Millionaire” partners two audience members with each other to win up to $1,000. The mini-games are great ways that the production staff have devised in order to get even more winners in between contestants.[source] Lifelines One of the "Jump the Question" lifelines was replaced by the "Plus One" lifeline - they allow their plus one to join the contestant to help answer the question. This is the last season featuring the "Jump the Question" lifeline. * Ask the Audience * Jump the Question * Plus One Episodes * Episode 1 (8th September 2014) Kate Leonard ($68,500) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 2 (9th September 2014) David Wilkinson ($1,000) * Episode 3 (10th September 2014) Anita Nessar ($25,000) * Episode 4 (11th September 2014) Julie Kling ($31,050) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 5 (12th September 2014) Dani Seaton ($1,000) Robert Walker ($12,750) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 6 (15th September 2014) Bryan McMullin (continued) * Episode 7 (16th September 2014) Bryan McMullin ($65,600) Joseph Amato ($31,300) * Episode 8 (17th September 2014) Josh Eldridge (continued) * Episode 9 (18th September 2014) Josh Eldridge ($63,600) Kyle Baudoin ($13,050) Lee Ann Roberts (continued) * Episode 10 (19th September 2014) Lee Ann Roberts ($1,000) Jade Cohen ($1,000) Eric Abramson ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 11 (22nd September 2014) Ashley Hollier ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 12 (23rd September 2014) Barbara McCulloh ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 13 (24th September 2014) Tamara Ross ($1,000) Allyson Rosenthal ($23,800) * Episode 14 (25th September 2014) Jennifer Melvin ($1,000) Kevin Brady ($30,050) * Episode 15 (26th September 2014) Glenn Packman ($13,750) Natalie Igo-Poranski ($20,250) * Episode 16 (29th September 2014) Jeffrey Fijolek ($1,000) Dennis Stein (continued) * Episode 17 (30th September 2014) Dennis Stein ($25,000) Christine Pusateri (continued) * Episode 18 (1st October 2014) Christine Pusateri ($26,000) Jesse Lundy ($6,300) Jonathan Walker (continued) * Episode 19 (2nd October 2014) Jonathan Walker ($1,000) Gillian Brassil ($30,250) * Episode 20 (3rd October 2014) Alyssa Fialho ($1,000) Taron Singleton ($26,550) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 21 (6th October 2014) Pearson Browne ($26,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 22 (7th October 2014) Daniel Lefevre (continued) * Episode 23 (8th October 2014) Daniel Lefevre ($100,000) Geanna Wolfgramm ($18,550) Josh Busch (continued) * Episode 24 (9th October 2014) Josh Busch ($1,000) Patsy King ($6,550) * Episode 25 (10th October 2014) Mandy Armitage ($1,000) David Miles ($20,250) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 26 (13th October 2014) Adam Shuler ($18,750) Will Fulton (continued) * Episode 27 (14th October 2014) Will Fulton ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 28 (15th October 2014) Dorian Johnson (continued) * Episode 29 (16th October 2014) Dorian Johnson ($25,000) Shon Stump ($12,500) Josh Tenney (continued) * Episode 30 (17th October 2014) Josh Tenney ($1,000) Kyle LaRose ($1,000) Tonya Matthews-Wall ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 31 (20th October 2014) Michael Flaherty ($43,600) * Episode 32 (21st October 2014) Kesley Dickerson ($13,300) Team Millionaire Contestants ($0) * Episode 33 (22nd October 2014) Mike Bailey ($1,000) Chris Coggins (continued) * Episode 34 (23rd October 2014) Chris Coggins ($12,800) Brian Nash ($1,000) Patti Carpenter (continued) * Episode 35 (24th October 2014) Patti Carpenter ($17,000) Kenna Kolaitos ($17,500) Harsh Jain ($20,000) * Episode 36 (27th October 2014) Laura Spadanuta ($31,550) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 37 (28th October 2014) Peter Sanzone ($25,500) Team Millionaire Contestants ($1,000) * Episode 38 (29th October 2014) Kristina Salaverry ($1,000) * Episode 39 (30th October 2014) Sarah Bohe ($17,000) Dare Johnston ($15,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 40 (31st October 2014) Stephanie Teeter ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 41 (3rd November 2014) - Whiz Kids Week (1) Isaak Dabkowski (continued) * Episode 42 (4th November 2014) - Whiz Kids Week (2) Isaak Dabkowski ($31,300) Mandy Berry (continued) * Episode 43 (5th November 2014) - Whiz Kids Week (3) Mandy Berry ($25,000) Noel Jett (continued) * Episode 44 (6th November 2014) - Whiz Kids Week (4) Noel Jett ($25,000) Chris Isozaki (continued) * Episode 45 (7th November 2014) - Whiz Kids Week (5) Chris Isozaki ($65,600) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 46 (10th November 2014) - Guinness World Records Edition (1) Erin LaVoie ($9,000) Bob Bretall (continued) * Episode 47 (11th November 2014) - Guinness World Records Edition (2) Bob Bretall ($1,000) Susan Baronchini-Moe (continued) * Episode 48 (12th November 2014) - Guinness World Records Edition (3) Susan Baronchini-Moe ($1,000) Mark Angelo (continued) * Episode 49 (13th November 2014) - Guinness World Records Edition (4) Mark Angelo ($32,800) Stephen Clarke (continued) * Episode 50 (14th November 2014) - Guinness World Records Edition (5) Stephen Clarke ($21,300) Ken Jennings (continued) * Episode 51 (17th November 2014) - Celebrity Week (1) Ken Jennings ($100,000) Terry and Heather Dubrow (continued) * Episode 52 (18th November 2014) - Celebrity Week (2) Terry and Heather Dubrow ($68,500) * Episode 53 (19th November 2014) - Celebrity Week (3) Kevin Jonas ($23,800) Barbara Corcoran (continued) * Episode 54 (20th November 2014) - Celebrity Week (4) Barbara Corcoran ($10,000) Andy Cohen (continued) * Episode 55 (21st November 2014) - Celebrity Week (5) Andy Cohen ($63,600) Robert Herjavec ($10,500) Team Millionaire Contestants ($0) * Episode 56 (24th November 2014) - Daytime Talk Show Week (1) Carla Hall ($10,000) Team Millionaire Contestants ($1,000) * Episode 57 (25th November 2014) - Daytime Talk Show Week (2) Loni Love ($25,050) * Episode 58 (26th November 2014) - Daytime Talk Show Week (3) Jerry Springer ($10,000) Team Millionaire Contestants ($1,000) * Episode 59 (27th November 2014) - Daytime Talk Show Week (4) Dr. Travis Stork ($10,000) * Episode 60 (28th November 2014) - Daytime Talk Show Week (5) Michael Gelman ($10,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 61 (1st December 2014) Matt Clapper ($1,000) Jon Bander ($1,000) * Episode 62 (2nd December 2014) Bobby Harold ($20,000) Daniel Ciccone (continued) * Episode 63 (3rd December 2014) Daniel Ciccone ($1,000) Lisa Springer ($26,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 64 (4th December 2014) Moe Rosen ($1,000) Lindsey Johnson ($16,000) * Episode 65 (5th December 2014) Alex Croll ($1,000) Jennifer Berenson ($13,800) * Episode 66 (8th December 2014) Griff Gilbert ($1,000) Roberta Montemayor ($18,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 67 (9th December 2014) Mark Ambrose ($17,750) Kate Uva (continued) * Episode 68 (10th December 2014) Kate Uva ($1,000) Thomas McRoberts ($1,000) Eleanor Cioffi (continued) * Episode 69 (11th December 2014) Eleanor Cioffi ($61,600) Christi Leman (continued) * Episode 70 (12th December 2014) Christi Leman ($7,250) Eric Berger ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 71 (15th December 2014) Angela Siener-Williams ($1,000) Prince Thomas ($20,250) * Episode 72 (16th December 2014) Ed Chang ($1,000) Jose Ruiz (continued) * Episode 73 (17th December 2014) Jose Ruiz ($1,000) * Episode 74 (18th December 2014) Hallie Cooper-Novack ($53,600) Elizabeth Brown ($15,500) * Episode 75 (19th December 2014) (recap) * Episode 76 (22nd December 2014) Peter Ignatovich ($7,250) Raven Diltz ($1,000) * Episode 77 (23rd December 2014) Kathi Doucette ($1,000) * Episode 78 (24th December 2014) Eric Smith ($65,600) Christine Barr ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 79 (25th December 2014) AnnMarie Grillo ($26,500) * Episode 80 (26th December 2014) Zack Tolmie ($1,000) Robin Joseph ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 81 (29th December 2014) Nick Ackerman ($1,000) Sherry Greenspan (continued) * Episode 82 (30th December 2014) Sherry Greenspan ($26,750) Dorothy Shestak ($1,000) * Episode 83 (31st December 2014) Micah Wiginton ($1,000) Nick Markovich (continued) * Episode 84 (1st January 2015) Nick Markovich ($68,600) David Hall (continued) * Episode 85 (2nd January 2015) David Hall ($26,050) Aubrey Jankowski ($24,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 86 (5th January 2015) James Rowe (continued) * Episode 87 (6th January 2015) James Rowe ($25,000) * Episode 88 (7th January 2015) Taffany Joseph ($32,750) Josh Boerman ($1,000) Fastest Finger Contestants ($1,000) * Episode 89 (8th January 2015) Melissa Pigden ($29,300) * Episode 90 (9th January 2015) Steven Meltzer ($30,750) * Episode 91 (12th January 2015) Matt Lear ($25,500) Sandy Reiter (continued) * Episode 92 (13th January 2015) Sandy Reiter ($26,550) Sean Walsh ($12,550) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 93 (14th January 2015) Scott Sanders ($1,000) Beth Schmidt ($1,000) * Episode 94 (15th January 2015) Travis Peterson ($7,550) Jennifer Themelis-Williams (continued) * Episode 95 (16th January 2015) Jennifer Themelis-Williams ($32,050) Karla Fuentes ($1,000) Leonard Cooper ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 96 (19th January 2015) Tres Cossaboom ($12,550) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 97 (20th January 2015) Liza Hunt ($14,750) Abraham Thornton (continued) * Episode 98 (21st January 2015) Abraham Thornton ($20,750) Matt Landig ($1,000) Ted Hansen (continued) * Episode 99 (22nd January 2015) Ted Hansen ($53,600) Anne Forester (continued) * Episode 100 (23rd January 2015) Anne Forester ($9,250) Sam Pollard ($9,250) Team Millionaire Contestants ($0) * Episode 101 (26th January 2015) Jessica Eis ($13,500) Molly Rubin (continued) * Episode 102 (27th January 2015) Molly Rubin ($68,100) Liz Burke (continued) * Episode 103 (28th January 2015) Liz Burke ($18,500) Luxas Ruffel ($1,000) Team Millionaire Contestants ($0) * Episode 104 (29th January 2015) Brandon Echter ($68,100) * Episode 105 (30th January 2015) Deandra Jefferson ($65,600) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 106 (2nd February 2015) Justin Peters (continued) * Episode 107 (3rd February 2015) Justin Peters ($25,000) * Episode 108 (4th February 2015) Paul Merino ($68,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 109 (5th February 2015) Robert Holub ($53,600) * Episode 110 (6th February 2015) Aly Viny ($16,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 111 (9th February 2015) - Shriner's Hospitals (1) Chuck Meyer (continued) * Episode 112 (10th February 2015) - Shriner's Hospitals (2) Chuck Meyer ($43,600) Andy Spatz (continued) * Episode 113 (11th February 2015) - Shriner's Hospitals (3) Andy Spatz ($58,600) Ashley Cohn ($1,000) Stephanie Urko ($5,050) * Episode 114 (12th February 2015) - Shriner's Hospitals (4) Allie Morris ($1,000) Doug Anderson (continued) * Episode 115 (13th February 2015) - Shriner's Hospitals (5) Doug Anderson ($63,600) Justin Rugh ($10,000) * Episode 116 (16th February 2015) Scott Hirsh ($26,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 117 (17th February 2015) Neil Worden ($1,000) Kim Rogers ($12,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 118 (18th February 2015) J.R. Perez ($1,000) Nicholas Weston-Swan (continued) * Episode 119 (19th February 2015) Nicholas Weston-Swan ($30,250) Matthew Schneider ($11,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 120 (20th February 2015) Stel Plakas ($31,800) * Episode 121 (23rd February 2015) Sharon Diamond (continued) * Episode 122 (24th February 2015) Sharon Diamond ($250,000) Cullen Wheatley ($1,000) Ann Hopps Morgan (continued) * Episode 123 (25th February 2015) Ann Hopps Morgan ($1,000) Arjun Byju (continued) * Episode 124 (26th February 2015) Arjun Byju ($17,550) Andy Blackett (continued) * Episode 125 (27th February 2015) Andy Blackett ($25,000) Christopher Keogh ($19,050) * Episode 126 (2th March 2015) Jeanne Brei ($15,800) Kamari Aykes (continued) * Episode 127 (3th March 2015) Kamari Aykes ($33,050) Robyn O’Brien (continued) * Episode 128 (4th March 2015) Robyn O’Brien ($1,000) Karl Kaufman ($1,000) * Episode 129 (5th March 2015) Seyi Falade ($18,500) Amanda Meyer (continued) * Episode 130 (6th March 2015) Amanda Meyer ($17,750) Tabitha Joseph ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 131 (9th March 2015) Cooper Macco ($1,000) Chris Sedlack (continued) * Episode 132 (10th March 2015) Chris Sedlack ($1,000) Steph Dewaegeneer ($1,000) Gretta Lee (continued) * Episode 133 (11th March 2015) Gretta Lee ($18,000) Mark Cook ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 134 (12th March 2015) Mitch Silver ($16,300) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 135 (13th March 2015) Jeffrey Yoskowitz ($1,000) Miriam Camara ($26,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 136 (16th March 2015) Michael Schwartz ($1,000) Allie Santiago (continued) * Episode 137 (17th March 2015) Allie Santiago ($13,800) Barbara Stekas (continued) * Episode 138 (18th March 2015) Barbara Stekas ($1,000) Scott Usiak ($13,300) * Episode 139 (19th March 2015) Joshua Yuter ($1,000) Kelly Gleason ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 140 (20th March 2015) Sage Young ($1,000) Terri Hoshell ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 141 (13th April 2015) Greg Rzemieniecki ($1,000) Paul Rouffa ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 142 (14th April 2015) Casey Munz ($1,000) Erin Hawley ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 143 (15th April 2015) Heather Wright ($1,000) Cynthia Wong ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 144 (16th April 2015) Jan Bronstein ($9,050) Connor Rohan ($1,000) Fastest Finger Contestants ($1,000) * Episode 145 (17th April 2015) Carl Perez ($1,000) Linda Kerr ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 146 (20th April 2015) Lavina Dicce (continued) * Episode 147 (21st April 2015) Lavina Dicce ($1,000) Dan Cerruti ($1,000) Darryl Caprio (continued) * Episode 148 (22nd April 2015) Darryl Caprio ($26,250) Elliston Bissell ($21,750) * Episode 149 (23rd April 2015) Elizabeth Alicea ($1,000) Maggie Gordon (continued) * Episode 150 (24th April 2015) Maggie Gordon ($18,050) Jackie DiFerdinando ($1,000) * Episode 151 (27th April 2015) Brian Arya ($1,000) Charlie Blatt ($1,000) * Episode 152 (28th April 2015) Christine Vaccaro ($1,000) Krissy Breen ($9,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 153 (29th April 2015) Aaron Rosman ($15,000) José Dopwell ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 154 (30th April 2015) Nicole Cammorata ($1,000) Jon Gabso ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 155 (1st May 2015) Tomas Alejandro ($1,000) Steven Garrahan ($21,500) * Episode 156 (4th May 2015) Tanya Jennings ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 157 (5th May 2015) Courtney Young ($12,500) Chris Bottorff (continued) * Episode 158 (6th May 2015) Chris Bottorff ($1,000) Scott Hanson ($1,000) John Mury (continued) * Episode 159 (7th May 2015) John Mury ($21,800) Susan Dorsey-Nelson ($29,500) * Episode 160 (8th May 2015) Bill Engvall (continued) * Episode 161 (11th May 2015) Bill Engvall ($32,550) Ed Thomas (continued) * Episode 162 (12th May 2015) Ed Thomas ($61,600) Emerald Lucas ($1,000) Alyssa Renkas (continued) * Episode 163 (13th May 2015) Alyssa Renkas ($1,000) Robert Oswald ($11,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 164 (14th May 2015) Pat Halbert ($1,000) Danielle Livingston ($1,000) * Episode 165 (15th May 2015) Harshish Singh ($1,000) Chris Pierson ($1,000) Leigh Ann Brienza ($3,750) * Episode 166 (18th May 2015) Cody Gorman ($16,250) Tracy Shepard-Rashkin (continued) * Episode 167 (19th May 2015) Tracy Shepard-Rashkin ($18,250) Cookie Olshein (continued) * Episode 168 (20th May 2015) Cookie Olshein ($43,600) Melissa Lewkowitz ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 169 (21st May 2015) Carlos Kalani Fejerang ($9,050) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 170 (22nd May 2015) Tarah Gee ($1,000) Angela Coton ($1,000) Matthew Whipple ($1,000) * Episode 171 (25th May 2015) Shallen Gorman ($1,000) Sean Huddleston ($10,050) * Episode 172 (26th May 2015) Brennen Dunn ($1,000) Bethany Libenson ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 173 (27th May 2015) Kim Lazar ($5,750) Fastest Finger Contestants ($4,000) * Episode 174 (28th May 2015) Natalie Pinkston ($1,000) Haina Just-Michael (continued) * Episode 175 (29th May 2015) Haina Just-Michael ($1,000) Matt Napolitano ($1,000) Justin Mora ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) Trivia * In 14th episode, on Jennifer Melvin's question, 72% of audience failed. 15% were right. ** In 135th episode, also on Jeffrey Yoskowitz's 1st question, 40% of audience failed, but 31% were right. ** In 165th episode, on Chris Pierson's 1st question, 53% voted for wrong answer, but 27% were right. * Justin Peters is one of contestants, who answered the penultimate question wrong, lost $225,000 and walked away with $25,000. * Jeffrey Yoskowitz and Chris Pierson are contestants, who answered the 1st question wrong. Links * List of episodes of Season 13 (syndicated) Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs